House of Anubis Urine Problems Story
by Sibuna Luver
Summary: The problems in house of anubis that invole a bladder infection which is very contagious. Find out what happens to the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV:

I was sitting in class when i started to get a slight urge to go to the bathroom. But, there was only 25 minutes of class left and i could hold it. I've already left the classroom once anyways. I can't wait to get home tonight. There's a party at Anubis house and Nina and I are sneaking out for our first date. Well, Nina and I have had lots of dates but never one alone by ourselves. We were always out in public but now we can have as scheduled date alone. Ugh, there it is again! That stupid urge. Just think about Nina. That should help. I checked the clock again to see how much time has passed. At this point there was 24 minutes. That's just great. Its gunna be forever till i get to a bathroom.

"Fabian, you okay?"

"Yeah Nina I'm fine. Just need to go to the bathroom that's all."

"Class is almost over so…but anyways i can't wait for tonight!"

"yeah me too!"

Well, Nina really helps me keep my mind off things. She always has. That's why I love her so much. I can't believe she's back from a whole year of me missing her. I can't believe it's the last year of high school. I can't believe its the last year before Nina and I go our different ways. I'm really gunna miss her. But, once we're done collage, I will ask her to marry me and then we can spend a life time together and….Okay now i really have to pee. Checked the time and there's 22 minutes left. I started to raise my hand then…

"Fabian, what are you doing?" Nina whispered.

"I really need to use the bathroom."

"Fabian, you are 17 years old you can wait. Plus, you already left the room and I'll miss you again."

Nina's right. I can wait. Just think about Nina and all the things that she does to make my life so wonderful. Tonight will be wonderful. And I have the best surprise for her. I check the clock again. 19 minutes left. The last 6 minutes felt like 20 minutes. I just couldn't take it. I rose my hand and didn't let Nina stopped me this time. I saw the look on her face saying what are you doing but i ignored it. The teacher finally saw me.

"Yes Fabian."

"Could I use the bathroom please?"

"Fabian you already left the room. Class is almost over so please wait."

"It's an emergency."

"Alright fine. Go, but make it quick."

"Thank you."

Once i got into the bathroom I unzipped my zipper. I sightly pushed waiting for that feeling of relief. Suddenly, I noticed nothing was coming out. I thought to myself if i really had to go or not. Yeah, i really did like really badly. I pushed again but really hard this time. Still nothing. Maybe my mind was tricking me. But wait, I haven't gone for 3 hours so the must be at least something. I washed my hands and headed back to class but with each step feeling that really bad urge of needing to go. During class my foot was shaking the whole time. By the time i got back there was only 14 minutes left. By the end of class my legs were crossed so tight it felt like they were super glued. I found the strength to stand up and ask the teacher for a nurse pass. Once i got to the nurse, I told him the whole story. He asked me to go to the bathroom and try again in a cup. At this point my urge was so bad when i jumped i almost hit the ceiling. I couldn't do it…I couldn't pee. Another half and hour passed by and i was practically on the floor. Ugh, my bladder about to pop. The nurse finally decided to call an ambulance. They told me they would inform Nina and allow her to come and see me. Soon, I was in the ambulance driving to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV:

OMG! I can't believe Fabian's at the hospital! I'm so glad they would let me go and see him. I still have to wait an hour though.

Fabian's POV:

Oww, It really hurts. It's really hard not to notice. I can't believe they to stick a tube down there to open it up. I can't believe I had a bladder infection.

"Mr. Rutter, are you ready?"

"yes thank you."

"okay. Everything is equipped. Just push on the count of three. 1…2…3"

Ahh! Finally relief of the urge. Ive probably haven't gone for 4hours.

"Now, make sure u wear this tube down there every night. I'm pretty sure there's someone at Anubis House that can put it on for you right?"

"Of course."

"You can go back to school now."

"Thank you doctor."

"Fabian?!"

"Nina."

"Fabian, are you okay?"

"Yea Nina. I'm fine."

"I'm allowed to go back to school now."

I'm glad Nina came to visit me. I needed some cheering up. But, who's going to put the tube on for me every night? It can't be Trudy. Maybe Eddie. Well the closest person is Nina but she's a girl so that wouldn't work out well.

Nina's POV: I missed Fabian so bad for the missing year. Tonight is the night. I'm going to ask him to have "it" with me. I think we're ready. I mean we're already 17. We don't need to wait any longer right?


	3. Coming soon

New Chapter will be ready very soon.


End file.
